Kami no Denryoku (One-Shot)
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Hola a todos, soy Uzumaki Karin. Solo escribo esto, para contarles un fragmento es la vida de Otosan.


**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kami no Denryoku (One-Shot)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dicen que todos un "porque", para venir a este mundo. Que todos tenemos una misión en la vida.

La misión de mi padre, era sencillamente ser un Kami y dar justicia a este mundo, luego de la muerte de Temis, la diosa de la Justicia. El mundo entero, acabo por corromperse y los Kamis, tuvieron que aliarse con el panteón griego, para dar vida a un nuevo ser que trajera la Justicia.

No tenía sentido que fuera otra deidad griega, pues ellos eran mortales y tenían que comer de las manzanas del jardín de Hespérides, cada cierta cantidad de siglos, para poder seguir viviendo.

Los Kamis, tenían el orden, pero no existía la justicia. Entonces, se fijaron un día en mi padre. Él, era solo un niño huérfano.

Mi padre, llevaba el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto y fue el elegido para convertirse en un nuevo Kami. Sin embargo, mi padre a sus 7 años de edad, era alguien despreciado y sumamente odiado en su aldea de nacimiento: Konohagakure.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **7** años antes, Minato-Ojisan, se había enfrentado a un hombre que se hacía llamar "Uchiha Madara", y que había extraído a Ritsuko-Okasan, del cuerpo de Kushina-Obachan.

Ojisan, combatió a Madara, pero lo único que consiguió, fue golpearle con su Fūton: Rasengan, en la espalda y que Madara se retirara.

Después de esto, Okasan ya no estaba bajo el control de Madara, pero aun asi, tuvo que proseguir su ataque contra Konoha, pues ella también era atacada y la pobre, no entendía que ocurría. Ojisan, invoco a Shinigami y ella, sello a Okasan, dentro de Otosan y se llevó las almas de mis Sofubo (abuelos).

Hiruzen, era el Sandaime Hokage y decidio cuidar de Otosan. Pero un hombre llamado Danzō, dio a conocer una mentira a la aldea en general: Dijo que Otosan era Kyūbi reencarnado y por esto, los Shinobis y aldeanos lo maltrataron gran parte de su vida.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Otosan, vivió en un orfanato, hasta sus 4 años; cuando fue expulsado de dicho lugar. 3 meses después, Otosan fue encontrado por Mikoto-San, quien era viuda y sin hijos, asi que adopto a Otosan. Los Consejeros, no querían permitirlo.

¡NO PODIAN PERMITIRLO!

Ellos querían que Otosan, viviera en pobreza, que se alzara como Ninja y que fuera tentado por el poder del anciano Danzō. Ese hombre, lo llevaría a la base de entrenamientos ANBU "NE" y lo convertiría en una marioneta.

Deseaba hacer con él, lo que no pudo hacerle a Kushina-Obachan. Pero en este caso, el Clan Senju no se opondría, asi que él tendría vía libre y su plan funciono perfectamente, durante un largo tiempo: Que los Shinobis y aldeanos, le creyeran Kyūbi y le atacaran.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sin embargo, una noche, todo cambio: Otosan, iba caminando luego de comer en su restaurante favorito e iba de camino hacia la mansión Uchiha, donde él vivía, gracias a la hospitalidad de Mikoto-San.

No muy lejos del distrito Uchiha, una horda de aldeanos y Shinobis, quienes andaban armadas con antorchas, objetos de campo y diversas armas Ninjas; Lo encontraron y le dieron caza. Hasta que Otosan entro en el bosque de la muerte y solo los Jōnin y Chūnin le siguieron.

Le atacaron con todo lo que tenían a la mano: Shuriken's, Kunai's, Katanas, Tantō's y Jutsus de Katon y Doton. El dolor fue suficiente, para hacerlo perder la consciencia, que entrara en su paisaje mental y que se conociera con Okasan, quien es en realidad: Kyūbi no Yoko: Cabello rojo, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas, piel caucásica y Kimono negro/rojo.

Okasan le pidió disculpas, por todo cuanto él vivía y le dio parte de su Chakra, para curarlo.

En eso, apareció Shinigami; quien le otorgo un poder a Otosan, en forma de un tatuaje en su brazo derecho: una cadena que recorre su brazo derecho. Shinigami le indico, que este tatuaje, le concedía la esencia de un Kami y que él, debía de traer el balance entre: la justicia y la venganza.

Otosan, salió de su paisaje mental, por obra de un punzante dolor y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose rodeado por sus atacantes, su Chakra de color dorado, (yo lo he visto funcionar) se dirigió hacia su brazo derecho y él solo tuvo que decir una palabra…

 **«Taiton: Taifū Kuro» (E. Tifón: Jutsu Tifón Negro)**

Y las personas a su alrededor, fueron alzadas al aire, por un poderoso viento negro, que los dejo a miles de metros de la tierra, para luego estrellarlos contra el suelo, matándolos en el acto.

Otosan, no pudo hacer nada: ni maravillarse por su poder, ni horrorizarse por el mismo. Pues vio como Okasan, aparecía a su lado y minutos después, aparecía Mikoto-San.

Los 3 hablaron largo y tendido. Okasan y Mikoto-San, se sorprendieron por el cambio y madurez de Otosan.

Luego de una larga charla; Okasan, Mikoto-San y Otosan, se fueron de Konoha. Tengo entendido, que Otosan, aprendió más sobre el tatuaje y que este efectivamente, le otorgo el **Taiton (E. Tifón)**

Según el diario de Okasan, Otosan envejeció en pocos años, ganando una apariencia y madurez, propia de un hombre de **27** años. Mientras que Mikoto y ella misma, parecían quedarse suspendidas en el tiempo, sin envejecer.

 _(Cabe aclarar, que Okasan es una Biju, con al menos unos 10.000 años y que ella puede decidir cómo es su apariencia en su forma humana)_

Este hecho completamente sobrenatural (del envejecimiento de Otosan), les permitió a ambas, iniciar una relación más sentimental con Otosan, hasta que se casaron y la cigüeña, nos trajo a mi hermano y a mí.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Actualmente, vivimos en un pueblo civil, asi que nosotros nunca aprendimos verdaderamente, como era la academia Shinobi.

Digo "nosotros", porque yo vivo junto a mi Otōto Menma, quien es hijo de Otosan y Mikoto-San.

Entrenamos nuestros respectivos elementos, aunque vivimos en una era de paz.

Menma tiene Katon.

Yo tengo Fūton.

¿Qué otra cosa les puedo decir sobre mí?

Bueno… Yo tengo el cabello rojo y los ojos del mismo color, me gusta vestir con una camiseta chaqueta color lavanda y una falda negra.

Menma viste a menudo con una camisa negra con el estampado de una rosa blanca y un pantalón negro (Tengo un Otōto Gótico).

En fin. Este es un resumen de la vida de Otosan, Okasan, Mikoto-Obasan, Menma-Otōto y yo.

Okasan me llama para ir a comer.

Sayonara.

 **ATTE.: Uzumaki Karin ˄˄**


End file.
